


better lab space

by healingmirth



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M, Three Sentence Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-18
Updated: 2009-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 15:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healingmirth/pseuds/healingmirth





	better lab space

Rodney had laughed when Radek said he preferred to be assigned the lab upstairs, and written it off to idiocy; it wasn't near the tech lockup, it wasn't even near the coffee, and Rodney had referred to it as Siberia more than once, because no one walked all the way up there on purpose.

Now, pinned against the door with Radek's hand down his pants and a litany of dirty promises filling the air, Rodney doesn't make any effort to stifle his gasps, and lets his head fall back against the metal with a dull thud.

Perhaps Radek was right, for once.


End file.
